The Empty Promises
by DistortedGore
Summary: A fireteam of ODSTs accidentally stumbled upon a house of a certain Rose. One ODST will make a promise to this one rose and she had been waiting ten years for that promise to be fulfilled. During the interaction, an ancient evil has been awakened and now lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Please excuse any cringyness or errors, this is my first time writing these kinds of stories. Will take a while for next chapter because of other stories I have. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **June** **6** , **2543**

 **Unknown** **planet**

Three days. Three long days orbiting the planet. Three long days that the UNSC marine frigate _Long_ _Night_ was sent to recon this planet. The moon was similar in size of Earth's moon and same spherical shape untouched. To the captain of _Long_ _Night_ , he felt like there was more to this mission that the UNSC didn't tell him in the briefing. He felt something, something that doesn't belong in that world and is lurking. He didn't want to risk landing his ship.

"Bring me Fireteam Hellfire immediately".

* * *

 **In** **the** **cafeteria**

"And that is how I lost my job that day."

All of the men around Fireteam Hellfire burst out laughing.

"Damn Daniel didn't you know that your boss didn't like her computer getting these 'viruses' as she calls it?"

Daniel was around his late twenties, brown hair, blue eyes.

"Well Josh, she deserved it because that bitch fired my older brother because 'she felt like it'. But... I'm pretty sure that the superintendent will think differently with her now."

Josh was around the same age as a Daniel with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I would pay to see that in person" Zachary replied.

Zachary was barely in his twenties with black eyes and jet black hair.

Daniel then turned to his teammate, Michael.

Michael was in his mid twenties. Pale face, blue eyes and reddish-orangey hair.

"Now you tell us a joke Mike."

"Fuck, why man?"

"'Cause you have to tell everyone about that joke"

Michael instantly remembered which one. "Oh if you want me to tell that one."

He clears his throat. "Ok there are three frogs in the park, ok?, they were arrested and was sent to the court. One frog came to the judge and the judge asked the frog for the name and what they were doing. The first frog said, 'My name is Frog and I was blowing bubbles in the park' the judge says you can go and the next frog cane. Now get this, the next one said 'My name is FrogFrog and I was blowing bubbles in the park. Now the judge brings the next frog and said, 'let me guess, your name is FrogFrogFrog and you were blowing bubbles in the park'. Now you expect the frog to say yes, but instead he said, 'No My name is Bubbles'!".

Everyone laughed very hard at this old, but funny and annoying joke.

Daniel wiped his tears of joy, "Fuck man it still got me."

A few minutes went by and everyone just started to calm down until the speakers came on, "Fireteam Hellfire please report to the deck".

Daniel got up from the table, "looks like it's our time to shine again boys. I bet William is waiting for us there already."

* * *

 **At** **the** **deck** **minutes** **later**

The four guys entered the room and what Daniel thought was correct. "Come on leader you gotta tell us where you are going before you disappear like a ghost from us".

William was only twenty-seven with brown hair and grey eyes. Everyone on the ship likes him because he is an understanding kind of guy and shares his compassion with everyone.

"Says the person who goes on a rampage when he gets woken up from his beauty sleep."

"It's not a beauty sleep, it's a power nap two different things."

His team chuckled a bit.

It ended when the captain presented himself.

"Captain James on board!" Everyone stood up and saluted.

"At ease men. Hellfire, are you ready for your assignment?"

They replied, "yes sir!"

"Good because I need my best ODSTs ready for any situation."

Hellfire. One of the most elite units in the army. The previous members of the unit left them with a very good reputation to live up to. They were sometimes known as "The Devil's warriors".

"Our recon units have reported some ancient structures in a forest codename: Emerald Forest. You will help them investigate what is inside the structure but be careful of the wildlife. They are easy to take down with our weaponry but they always come in large numbers."

William replied, "Don't worry captain we can handle anything thrown at us that is why we are in Hellfire."

"Now go to your pods and get ready to drop in an hour." Then saluted, "I wish you all the best of luck."

They saluted back and walked out of the room.

Captain James then sighs. 'This is going to be our new home huh? I wish that the Covenant never came.'

He then heard a deep growl echoing, " _Doom_ _has_ _come_ _and_ _you_ _cannot_ _stop_ _what_ _is_ _to_ _happen_ ". James looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. All of a sudden he felt sick. "I am returning to my quarters to rest, for now Co-captain Yin will take control temporarily".

* * *

 **Fifty** **minutes** **later** **at** **the** **drop** **pod bay**.

Hellfire prepares themselves for the operation. Zachary readied two magnums, four fragmentation grenades, and an SMG.

Michael pumped a shotgun and grabbed two grenades and an Assault Rifle.

Daniel prepared a sniper, magnum, a landmine and a machete. He gestured toward Michael with his machete in hand, "this baby is in case things get 'wild' don't you say?"

"The only thing that is going to get wild is you screaming like a five-year old girl when you get jump scared."

"It's not screaming dammit it's a tactical yell."

Michael chuckled, "sure whatever you like to call it."

"But it's true."

William walked towards the three with his Battle Rifle in hand and SMG. "Alright brothers this is it. Our time to shine. The captain Yin just gave us two weeks to complete the operation. Remember the fate of humanity rests in our hands."

Zachary questioned, "Captain Yin? I thought it was Captain James that was leading the operation."

Josh wondered the same thing.

William responded, "The Captain fell ill earlier and turned himself in for the day to rest. But don't worry about it, we have a mission to complete."

 _All_ _members_ _of_ _Hellfire_ , _prepare_ _to_ _drop_ _over_ _the_ _designated_ _coordinates_

Everyone got in their pods. They checked every gadget to see no malfunction. After that they readied their minds.

 _Dropping_ _in_ _ten_

William was deep in thought. Thinking about the possibilities he will encounter and hoping for the best.

Five

He hoped everything will go their way this time.

 _Two_... _one_

Gives pods rapidly leaving the frigate at high velocities to the planet below.

Josh reported in, "we broke through the atmosphere men, so far so good".

The descent was smooth, without error. William felt like something was off and his suspicions were confirmed when Daniel broke the silence.

"Hey Will, we're going off course! What's going on with our steering!"

William tried to steer his pod, but oddly it stayed in it's own course as if it was hacked or moving on its own.

Zachary had the same issue, "Fuck, I can't move my pod."

William then realized they were only a few thousand feet from the ground, "Brace for impact!"

For William, the landing was a to go done. Once his pod hit the ground, it began to flip and turn crashing into every tree in the way. William was holding on to whatever he was able to grab onto.

After a minute of tossing, it finally stopped on the side. From the inside, William was bleeding from the face and a piece of shrapnel impaled his right leg. Thankfully for him, he felt numb. He heard chatter from outside the pod and soon recognized that the voices were from his fireteam.

He heard Daniel saying "hold on, we'll get you out there".

They finally managed to open the pod and take William out. Daniel held William in his arms. "Stay with me Will, we're going to find you help."

William was beginning to lose consciousness then it was all black.

"Will!"

* * *

 **One** **day later**

 **Early** **in** **the** **morning**

William woke up and looked around. He saw that his leg was covered with a wrap and he was in a place he was unfamiliar of. He whispered, "where am I?"

He was unexpected to hear a response, "you are in Patch and in the guest room."

William's vision was kind of blurry so he could only make out the yellow color of the man's hair.

"Who are you and what did you do to my men?" William asked with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Relax William, your friends brought you here with the help of my daughters and wife. They are downstairs, come."

'Daniel must have told him my name' William thought.

He slowly got up from his bed. When he began to walk, he was unbalanced and fell on the floor.

'That's going to leave a mark'

He pushed himself up and continued towards the stairs.

As he came down, they guys went to hug William and surprisingly the one girl went up to William as well.

"Will! I knew you were going to make it."

"No you didn't Daniel, you were whining about how we are going to lose our 'fearless leader'."

"Fuck you Zach, it's not whining it was... oooh fuck it you won't listen."

"Language! Sir!"

Everyone looked to see a cute little girl who looked around five or six yell at Daniel.

"Mama told you not to say bad words to people."

Josh and Michael looked at Daniel and smacked him behind the head.

"Ow!"

William knelt down to the girl and patted her head, "what's your name little one?"

"I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name sir?" Ruby asked energetically.

"Well little one, My name is William Heinrich."

Ruby then pulled William's sleeve, "I wanna show you my mama."

"Okay then."

The four guys looked in amazement.

"Looks like William is a natural at making friends doing you say Mike?" Daniel asked.

Josh interfered, "At least he can make friends easily."

"What does that mean?"

Zachary replied, "he means that you mage more enemies than you make friends."

"T-that's not true!"

Micheal patted on Daniel's shoulder, "It's alright Daniel, the first stage of getting out of depression is acceptance."

"What are you talking about Zach who said I was depressed?"

The three chuckled.

* * *

 **With** **William**

"Mama!" Ruby called out to her mother. The mother turned around, and surprisingly she looks almost the same as her daughter.

"Who did you bring with you honey?"

"This is my best friend and his name is William Hinrich!"

"It's Heinrich actually." William corrected.

The mother looked at him intently then smiled, "you know, if she befriends someone this quick, that means you guys must have something in common."

"Something in common, like what?"

Ruby yelled in joy, "Do you like weapons?!"

William's face turned from confused to a happy one.

"Huh, looks like we do have something in common after all."

Ruby squealed in delight, "SomedayWhenIGrowUpIAmGoibgToGetMyVeryOwnGunAndIWouldLikeYouToSeeItFirst!"

William chuckled, "Calm down little one, I'm pretty sure that your family should be the first one to see it. Speaking of, Ms..."

"Summer Rose"

"Ok, Ms. Rose I believe your husband said that you had 'daughters and not' daughter."

"My eldest daughter, Yang, is not a morning person, so she is still asleep."

"Oh I see."

Ruby tugged on William, "Come on, I wanna show you my room!"

Summer laughed at this interaction between the soldier and her daughter, 'This man is a special one'.

The day went on. Hellfire met Yang, who was cautious at first, then lightened up to them. The husband was named Tai and they found out about the family history. Ruby and William played around as heroes of some fantasy. For some odd reason they shared a bond, a bond that will be impossible to break.

As the sun sets, Zachary went to get William, "Hey William, the family wants to know about us."

William's face then turned to a serious one, "Alright, Ruby why won't you come with us downstairs?"

"Ok!"

Once everyone was downstairs and seated at their seats.

William then spoke, "Alright, you want to know about us?"

Tai was the first to respond, "yes. Summer and I are curious if why Atlas solders are here in Patch?"

William looked at his fireteam with his face saying, 'did you know where we were?'

They just shrugged their shoulders indicating they didn't know anything.

William had to 'exaggerate' the truth. "Well, I thought that this was another location we were supposed to be in because the coordinates we were sent told us the objective was here. Looks like there was some miscommunication. As for us, we are known as Fireteam Hellfire. Not many know of us."

Summer was the next to question, "so what was this mission about?"

William was quick to reply, "we were sent to recon an scientist structure not far from here, it would take a week to get there now and that leaves us with only a week to finish the job."

Tai's turn, "So Atlas change the uniform huh?"

The team deadpanned 'Oh Shit'.

William responded, "that's because... we are not from Atlas but from a... different faction from the others here."

Summer, "there are other kingdoms than the four we know?"

"Yes, ours isn't well known because we are fighting a war and haven't known that other kingdoms existed." William explained.

'So far so good, just keep on exaggerating with the information given and use it to your advantage.'

Ruby energetically asked, "Are you guys winning because surely you have heroes in your kingdom to help you!"

The team looked down with sadness in their faces.

This made Ruby cry a little.

William quickly tried cheering her up, "sadly no Ruby, but we do have heroes saving us from complete destruction and they are pushing our enemy back."

This made Ruby cheer up.

Yang wasn't so easily convinced, "Okay then why don't you show them to us?"

"Yang that's rude!" Summer said.

William still answered the question, "because they are busy sacrificing themselves for us all."

This made Yang quiet.

Tai then concluded this talk, "Alright, I think that's good enough. Are you guys staying here for the night?"

"I think it's best we leave because we have a mission to uphold."

Ruby whined, "Awwwww, but I want you to stay."

William bent down to her, "Don't cry little rose, we will meet again one day and when that day comes, we both will be the heroes we dreamt of in our little imaginary fight ok?"

Ruby sniffed a bit, "Ok I will promise to be a hero just like you."

William and the others stood up, "Well we best be going thank you for your hospitality."

Tai replied, "it was a pleasure."

* * *

 **Outside** **the** **house**

Before Hellfire entered the woods, they heard a sound of small footsteps running towards them.

Daniel groaned, "Oh hell, it's that little kid again?"

Once again, Zachary and Josh smacked Daniel in the back of the head.

"Do you ever learn Daniel?" Michael asked.

"What, I was just stating my thoughts."

"Well no one cares about your thoughts so be quiet."

Daniel mumbled a bit.

Ruby ran towards William with something in her hand. Once she got to him, she handed the object to him.

"What's this Ruby?" William asked.

"It's a good luck charm. I made it just for you."

William took the necklace and put it over his head.

"Thank you Ruby, I will make sure to protect it."

What Ruby said next surprised him.

"You better come back because family always comes back."

He smiled and was touched by this. "I... I promise you."

Ruby ran back to her house after that with joy on her face.

Days had passed. A long few days. As they were close to the objective, they heard their comms go online.

 _"This is Sergeant Turner, my recon unit has almost been wiped out. We need reinforcements to keep these monsters from leaving the structure... What they're not native here? (Hears inhuman screeching in the background) oh god what are those things?! Fire, fire, fire (gun noises) please we need help please... oh god no please no!"_

"Shit we gotta help them! Come on boys..." Michael stopped what he said and everyone readied their weapons. They heard twigs snapping not far from them and it got louder by the second.

"It could just be the wildlife you know?" Josh said.

William countered, "No, we are well equipped to face hordes of them, this is something worse."

"Guys I think I see something over there." Zachary said.

"Daniel, get a look with your sniper, see who is coming at us" William ordered.

Daniel looked down his scope and slowly lowered it with horror on his face.

This concerned William, "What is it"

Daniel turned around to face them and yelled, "Ruuunnn!"

The only sound one could hear was gunshots for an hour then silence.

Soon the inhuman screeches were heard through the night.

As the wind blows, an echo could be heard to only those with sharp ears.

 _Soon_ _Doom_ _will_ _come_ , _and_ _when_ _it_ _does_ , _all_ _would_ _sing, one_ _choir_ , _one_ _voice_ , _victory_ _everlasting_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to you all! First of all I wish you guys a very late Merry Christmas. Thank you for taking your time to read through this and special thanks to those who reviewed the story, I greatly appreciate it. I rushed a bit this chapter to get this done before the new year so sorry in advance.**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **Edrap: You will find out sooner than you expected.**

 **: maybe, maybe not**

 **Guest of Decemeber 28: Thanks for encouragement; maybe they can appear in future chapters and maybe not**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **January 3, 2553**

 **Over codename: Remnant**

 **Adrift in UNSC frigate** _ **Falling Star**_

Ten years. Ten long years since the UNSC came back or accidentally come back to this planet they abandoned. _Falling Star_ was in bad shape. Giant holes could be seen, parts of the ship are gone and only one life form was in it.

Daniel woke up to find himself in a cryotube. 'Where the fuck am I?' He wondered. The ODST exited the tube and was curious as to why the artificial gravity was off, "Ok, who the hell turned off the gravity!?" Or he was rather angry more than curious.

As he navigated his way to turn on the gravity, he noticed that there was nobody around.

'Where is everybody?'

Last time he was awake, the frigate was crawling with technicians and soldiers. The last time he was awake, the frigate was fleeing from the Ark, not hovering over a planet with a broken moon.

Daniel looked out of a window, "looks like I'm back here again huh?"

From years of experience, he knew not to judge a book by its cover. Once he turned on the artificial gravity, which surprised him, he walked over to the armory.

From there he grabbed a machete, rocket launcher, SMG, and battle rifle. He then looked at the sniper rifle and started the flashbacks.

 _Retreat! Retreat!_

 _There's too many of them_

 _In the trees!_

 _Will!_

Daniel snapped out of it and left the armory without his favorite gun.

He went to the cafeteria to get what food was left because he didn't know how to cook. He sat at one of the tables in the empty room, deep in his thoughts with no one to tell them to.

He thought about the recent events that occurred and theorized what happened to everyone.

'Even if they were here, I am still alone" he thought. Ten years he had suffered. Ten years he had fought the Covenant, Forerunners and the Flood. Ten years since he lost everything.

Even with the fall of the three factions, his heart still aches for vengeance.

Soon the alarms started blaring and the ship began to shake.

'The ship got caught in the gravity well' he thought.

He ran straight to the pods because it was the quickest way to avoid certain death. When he got there, he quickly put up his weapons then got in the pod and closed it.

'I hope this metal shell still works' he thought as he pressed the release button that let him descend from the frigate.

As he fell, he could see the frigate fall down in front of him and shrapnel coming off of it. Soon it was out of sight and Daniel landed in a forest.

The door busted open and Daniel quickly grabbed his weapons and used his SMG to look around with.

He was in a forest that looked familiar to him.

'This is where I first landed, which means that Patch must be nearby' he thought and began heading in the direction he thinks Patch is.

Before he arrived at his destination, he killed much of the Grimm. What was stopping him was a giant bear Grimm. Daniel needed to conserve his ammo, so he was going to kill the bear with his machete, the weapon he used to kill those werewolves earlier.

The bear charged at him and took its first strike but Daniel quickly dodged out of the way. Daniel struck his machete to the side of the bear and it roared in pain and landed a hit at Daniel which caused him to fly into a tree. The machete was stuck on the bear's side so he pulled out his combat knife and charged as well as the bear Grimm. Daniel sidestepped away from the bear's claw and jumped on its back. He continuously stabbed the bear on the neck area while the bear was trying to get Daniel off of it but failed once it landed its whole body on the ground and stopped moving.

Daniel breathed heavily for a few seconds.

'Shit, I don't think I will last long if I face another one of those creatures.'

As he grabbed his machete, he noticed how the bear's matter was disappearing.

'What the fuck?'

As soon as he said that, he put his hands to his ears and fell down in pain.

 _Once more you returned_

 _To see the world purge_

 _By the time I am done_

 _Everyone will scream from their lung_

 _Victory. Everlasting._

Daniel yelled in pain, "Who are you!"

 _I_? _I_ _am_ _fear_ _itself_

 _Who_ _make_ _others_ _fend_ _for_ _themselves_

"Enough with the damn riddles!"

 _Soon you will know who I am_

 _For I have returned_

Daniel let out one more painful yell then blacked out.

* * *

 **Unknown place, Remnant**

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, confused as to where he was at. He looked around and saw action figures and some girl clothing.

'Why am I here?' he thought.

He grabbed his helmet from one of the lamp stands and put it on. He began to hear footsteps coming up, so he placed his back against the wall next to the door. Since his weapons were nowhere in sight, he had to use his fists.

The footsteps stopped at his door. The door slowly opened, Daniel prepared.

Once the man entered the room, Daniel tackled him to the ground. Daniel was soon pushed off and flew across the room. The man ran towards Daniel and tried to land a kick, but Daniel quickly dodged the attack. Both men then punched each other simultaneously at each other's fists so hard that everything in the room was damaged.

The man then held back his fists and started shaking it, "Ow, ow, ow! Damn Daniel I didn't know you are that strong-" He was then kicked in the face and fell down unconscious.

Daniel looked to see who this guy was and realized, "Tai?"

 **Few hours later**

Tai sat down on the couch with an ice pack over his head. "Geez did anyone tell you that attacking your host is impolite?"

"Sorry, I was acting on my instincts and training."

"Well just try to act normal OK?"

Daniel made no response but instead just looked around.

Tai then asked another question, "So how's the war going with your kingdom?"

'So he still remembered that' Daniel thought.

"We won the war" Daniel replied plainly.

"That's great news Daniel, how long has it been?"

"Six weeks ago."

"Really huh? Did you celebrate with your family?"

"Sadly I didn't since I was… trapped somewhere this whole time."

"Did anyone come look for you, surely they would have."

"I do not know but I'm guessing I'm pronounced dead by now."

Silence filled the air for a couple of minutes.

Tai then broke the silence, "you know, I am going to need your help explaining what happened to Ruby's room when she comes back."

"Yea I can't help you on that one."

"W-what do you mean? You were the one who started this."

"Well it's not my fault that I was dragged unknowingly to a place I didn't recognize after blacking out."

Tai thought for a bit, "OK you have a point there."

Daniel looked down.

"Hey, what's going on buddy?"

Daniel sighed, "it's just how much things have changed Tai, what I have seen, it changed the way of how I see things."

"What have you seen?"

Daniel hesitated. 'Should I tell him?'

He then sighed, 'looks like I have no choice.'

"Tai. This may seem sudden, but what I am going to tell you must be kept secret at all cost."

"Why?"

"Because what I am going to tell will make you hope that they will never find Remnant."

* * *

 **Abandoned dust mines, Remnant**

The White Fang had this place secured for only a week and they stumbled upon a structure that was never recorded in the mine's database.

The Faunas who was in charge of the mini base goes by the name of Ian Black, a lion faunas. He was tasked to restructure the mine as a storage for the Atlesian paladins.

When his peers reported of the unknown structure, he was intrigued of such a place never recorded.

"This is interesting. I want a team of five to try to open the structure's door, wherever it may be, but be careful for there is always a reason why things are kept hidden." Ian ordered

' _But everything is meant to be found'_ said a strange voice in Ian's head.

'That is true' Ian responded mentally.

The team of five was then assembled and ready for any fight from the other side. For hours they searched for a door that opens the building.

"This is fruitless, why are we looking for an nonexistent door?" a moose faunas asked.

"Hush you! This could be what we need for our cause and end this conflict quickly" replied a bull faunas.

"I agree with my moose brethren, we didn't find any door for hours and we are miles away from the outside, why not just end this expedition and focus on more important matters than play treasure hunt?" said a cheetah faunas.

The bull replied, "Our orders were to find this damn door and find out what's in there so you two stop acting like cowards and help us!"

A feline cat faunas interfered, "The three of you stop it right now, we do not need to make this situation worse as it is. We are going to find the door I assure you."

The cheetah replied, "Then where is it then if you know for all I see is rocks."

"Because the door is hidden with the rocks" a wolf faunas said.

The bull gave a small laugh, "This is why we brought the brains with us, I don't know why you two came."

"Because at first we thought that we would gain some knowledge for the White Fang and still found nothing. (Looks to the wolf) So, how do you know if the door is hidden with the rocks?" The moose said.

The wolf then put his hands on the rock wall, "Do you see what this is?"

The bull scratched his head, "It's rock. What's so special about this one out of the others we seen?"

The cat replied, "Because this one has markings engraved into it."

The wolf corrected, "This is not engraved into the rock, but formed with the rock."

"So you are saying…"

"Whoever built that structure that was found, they can create their own environments artificially and it will look natural. But there must be a reason for why it was made like this."

"This is all intriguing, but how is an engraving going to help us find the door?" The moose asked, totally ignoring the fact that someone can create natural environments.

The bull sided with the moose, "Yeah, his the hell is this helping us and I find the creating things as bullshit."

"Because this is the door" the cat replied.

"How do you know?" Asked the cheetah.

"Because something told me that this is the door and that I should open it."

"Only one way to find out" said the wolf.

The cat slowly reached out her hand and before she touched the engraving, the cheetah stopped her.

"Wait, I have a bad feeling about this."

The bull laughed and patted his back so hard that made the cheetah fall on the ground. "Don't worry, it's the reason why we have guns."

The cheetah got back up and dusted himself. "That's not it. What if this was the reason why this mine was abandoned?"

The wolf replied, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

The cat then resumed to inch closer to the markings. As soon as she touched it, the ground shook a bit and the rock wall slowly opened. What surprised the group was that the door was bigger, way bigger than they thought it would be and it was dark. Everyone except the wolf, covered their noses.

"Geez, to think that an hidden building would have been left clean before being forgotten, this is truly disgusting" the moose commented.

The wolf sniffed frequently, "That's because this place was opened not long ago."

The cheetah asked, "Could it be the miners?"

"Yes, definitely. I can smell their blood everywhere."

The moose decided to input his opinion, "This was a waste of our time, we have found nothing useful except an abandoned structure that is covered in the most horrific stench I ever smelled in my lifespan."

"Yeah let's get the hell outta here!"

The wolf started sniffing more frequently this time, "Wait, I smell something in here. Stay silent."

It was quite for five minutes until the wolf turned to the group with horror in his eyes.

"We got to get out of here."

"Why? We just found the door and now we're leaving? Hell no!"

"You don't understand opening the door, was a big mistake."

In the distance they heard an inhuman shriek.

The bull raised his weapon, "Are you scared of Grimm now? Hah!"

"It's not Grimm you idiot! Now let's stop talking and start running!"

"Hey! Get the hell back here!"

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"I think we should retreat back and get reinforcements" the cat suggested.

"We don't need any backup for just Grimm, this is what we were trained for."

The bull then proceeded to move further in the building.

"You imbecile get back here with the group."

The bull didn't stop moving, "If you don't come with me, then you are all cowards and weak."

Once he was out of the group's sight, it was dead silent.

Then they heard gunshots and screaming, then it was silent again.

"We need to get out of here" commented the moose.

The cheetah agreed, "for once I agree."

"So do I" replied the cat.

The faunas group desperately ran for their lives.

"Use hit and run tactics!" Ordered the cat.

Once they turned around to take pop shots, they knew that this mine would be their grave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you all have/had a great night/day. This chapter is longer than usual (I hope you don't mind). And one part of this chapter gets a little dark so be prepared and don't say that I didn't warn you. And a new enemy has appeared (read to find out who it is) that I thought of to make things more interesting. I will update this chapter if I need to for anything out of place that you guys point out. Now onto reviews:**

 **Edrap: here's more for you and this time it's longer.**

 **nopeite nopeite nope: Thanks! You know I really felt like I was writing crappy chapters until you gave those inspiring words (to me they are inspiring) and that gave me the strength to keep moving on with the story and make longer chapters. So I thank you again and I'm glad you think that this is good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **January 3, 2553**

 **Tai's house, Patch**

"And that is how I ended up here" Daniel concluded. It took him a couple of hours to explain the summary of the war in great detail.

Tai just sat there in shock, knowing that there was a war worse than anything in Remnant that was unknowingly happening. "Daniel, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Don't be Tai, I chose my path to fight and tolerated the consequences of my decision. The war has ended, and I hope it stays that way."

Tai then spoke, "I know a man that can help get to your home, he is very understanding and a good listener as well."

"Who is he then?"

"His name is professor Ozpin."

"Sounds like he is more of a teacher than someone to get off this planet."

"He is more than meets the eye Daniel and I think you will be satisfied of his much he can get done in a short timespan."

Daniel thought about it for a moment then gave his answer. "Where can I find him?"

"He lives in a place called Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale."

"So he is a teacher then."

"Like I said, he is more than meets the eye."

 **Thirty minutes later**

Daniel was by the door, getting to leave for Vale until Tai put one of his hands on Daniel's shoulder, "Be careful out there, and tell your friends I said hi to them."

Daniel left out the part of his friends' deaths during the explanation to avoid any flashbacks.

Daniel's expression changed to a somber look, but Tai couldn't see it since he had his helmet on. "Yeah… I'll tell them. Tell Summer I said hello as well." Daniel then left the house into the forest, leaving a sad Tai to think about his dead wife.

* * *

 **One day later**

 **At a cafe, Vale**

Daniel was sitting at a table, enjoying the view outside as people were walking and driving. He pulled out his notebook and a pen and began writing.

 _January 4, 2553_

 _It has been a day since my landing back on this world. Things have changed a lot over the past decade, but not for the better. Ever since I have arrived to Vale, there were many White Fang attacks. Wasted a lot of time and bullets because of them. Once I get to Beacon and find Ozpin, hopefully I can get the answers I need to leave._

What he was told by some people that the White Fang had been robbing stores for some time and no one has stopped them yet. He began to wonder how these kingdoms that train protectors of humanity let these attacks happen without even trying to stop the White Fang.

Daniel got up, placed a tip on the table, and headed toward Beacon. He walked past a robbed dust store that had cops investigating it.

"This is the third robbery this week! When are they going to stop?" One cop said.

"They'll stop once our pay grades are raised to do that job." The other cop responded. "At least there aren't any dead bodies to clean this time, that stuff is above my paycheck."

All Dani could do was stay silent and clench his fists in anger. He continued his journey.

As he was riding a bullhead, he began to plan for a backup plan in case things go out of hand. As the bullhead landed, the door opened to show a man with a cane, crooked glasses, a scarf and white hair.

"Hello Mr. Daniel, I believe you came here for answers, yes?"

"I'm sorry but I am looking for a man named Ozpin, do you know where he might be?"

"I am who you are searching for."

"I.. see. Is there a place where we can discuss in private?"

"Of course Mr. Daniel, please follow."

Daniel began to follow Ozpin until he felt a slimy tentacle crawling its way to his face.

 _You will join me once I am finished with my plan for it has just begun. Closer and closer to victory I will reach and you will see everything turn before your eyes._

"Mr. Daniel, are you alright?" Ozpin asked.

Daniel shook his head, the tentacle was gone and so was the strange voice. "Y-yes I'm fine."

"Let's continue shall we?"

As they were walking towards Ozpin's office, Daniel caught the stares and glares of the students that he passed by, but he wasn't fazed because he was used to it. His mind was mostly focused on what the voice meant by 'his plan'.

'Who is it?' Daniel thought.

* * *

 **Few hours earlier, Abandoned dust mine**

One of the White Fang members ran to Ian's office to inform him that everyone is evacuating the base. As he got there, he saw Ian sitting down on a chair in the dark room, overlooking the chaos that took place below.

"Sir, we have been given orders to evacuate the mine while the soldiers are holding off the monstrosities."

Ian gave no response.

"Sir, we do not have time for this! We need to leave now-"

He was then cut off by Ian, or someone else's voice.

It spoke, "I have witnessed many worlds fall before me, but none were as weak and easily fooled as your kind."

The White Fang member saw two large dark figures fall from the ceiling.

Ian stood up, "I thank you for releasing me, now you will be repaid."

Little objects began to fall from the ceil by in large quantities and ran toward the WF member. He ran as fast as he could, but wasn't fast enough. One of the little things latched its small tentacles around the man and began diving into his chest.

Ian, no, the monster walked up to the screaming man. "You will join me and together we will conquer this world."

The man stopped screaming like a human and screeched a terrifying sound that can put fear into the most hardened foe.

The monster smirked, "This is just the beginning."

* * *

 **Ozpin's office, Vale**

Ozpin gestured his hand to a seat, "Have a seat Mr. Daniel."

Daniel accepted the offer and sat down and took off his helmet.

Ozpin sat at his chair next to a blonde woman standing. "This is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch."

Daniel greeted her, "Nice to meet you miss."

"Likewise" was her only response.

"Now onto business, I was told that you are not around here is that correct?"

"Indeed."

Ozpin pulls out his scroll to show Daniel the ship he fell from. "Is this yours?"

"It was my captain's ship that was assigned to" Daniel corrected.

"Interesting, well as of now, the Atlesian military is 'dissecting' it as we speak."

Daniel didn't seem surprised by the news.

"You do not seemed surprised by this Mr. Daniel" Glynda said.

Daniel replied, "Well, I am not a one man army so I can't do anything about it unless you can convince them to stop what they are doing."

"That can be arranged" Ozpin commented. "You are a very interesting man Mr. Daniel, Tai has told me about you and I am sorry for what you went through."

Glynda turned to Ozpin, "Is there something that I am missing because you only told me about the ship Atlas found."

"I must have forgotten to tell you. Daniel here has supposedly faced enemies worse than the Grimm." Ozpin informed.

Good witch was in disbelief, "what can be worse than the Grimm and who is this enemy anyways for we have not heard of them?"

Daniel replied to Glynda's question, "Enemies that I hope never come here."

Ozpin looked intrigued, "How many people were lost in the war you were fighting Mr. Daniel?"

"My superiors counted several billion last time I asked them."

Glynda was having a hard time believing the statement. "That is impossible! There is no population that large. Ozpin, do really believe this man is telling the truth?!"

Daniel aggressively stood up and slammed gus hands on Ozpin's desk, "What makes you think that you know everything huh?! That a few billion lives is an exaggeration? I have SEEN and FOUGHT more things than you! You think that several billion is a lie, but I say to you, I and many others had bet their lives to try to save those people from dying. I won't let you shrug it off as a lie because it was my responsibility and I won't let you disrespect that."

Ozpin was surprised a little of how things instantly raised from zero to a hundred quick. He then tried to calm the situation, "Everyone calm down. Let's try to be civilized , I know this is hard to believe, but from the evidence that has been presented to us, the only thing we can do is trust in what Mr. Daniel is saying. And Daniel, please refrain from acting on your emotions."

Both calmed down for they knew he was right.

"Good, now Daniel I know this is sudden, but I have a proposition for you."

Daniel sat down with a quizzical look on his face, "What's the deal?"

Ozpin continued, "I will help you get back home and fix the ship you were on. While that happens, I want you to help Glynda teach and observe when she is called to do other duties. Do we have a deal?"

Daniel thought of his options. 'Well I don't have a house, I'm broke, can't replenish my ammo or clean my guns…."

"Will I have a roof over my head and get paid well for it?" Daniel asked.

"Of course Mr.-"

"Then we have a deal." Daniel interrupted.

"Well then, I see to that you will have your room."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you Ozpin, I greatly appreciate it."

Before Daniel entered the elevator, Ozpin stopped him, "And Daniel?"

Daniel turned around, "Yes?"

Ozpin gave a smirk, "Welcome to Beacon Academy. And remember, I will ask more questions the next time we are available for a little chat."

Daniel gave a nod and entered the elevator.

 **One hour later**

Daniel looked at his key card and the door in front of him. 'This must be my room then' he thought. He used the keycard to unlock the door and once he opened it, he was surprised of how spacious the place was. There was a living room with couches and a large TV and next to it on the right was the kitchen and the room on the left of the living room was the bed area that contained one King sized bed, a small bathroom with a shower in it, and a medium size window to look st the scenic view of Vale.

'I must be in heaven right now' Daniel thought in awe. He jumped on the bed and latex there comfortably, "It's been too long since I slept on one of you and it feels so nice too."

After what Daniel calls a "reunion", he took off his armor and clothes and went to shower. After his, "once in a lifetime" shower, he put back on his clothes he wore today since he didn't have any other clothes to begin with.

"I'm going to need to get some clothes soon" he commented.

He sat down on his bed and looked out the window to see the beautiful sunset slowly fade away to the night. Daniel gave a sad smile as he watched the sun set.

"I wish you guys were here to see this, especially you big bro." He watched the entire sunset then fell asleep since the initiation he will be participating will be tomorrow.

* * *

 **In Daniel's dream state**

' **Highway' city, planet Argitinius**

 **August 3, 2545**

Daniel and seven other marines were hiding behind a flipped over transport bus. Plasma fire whizzing past them and hitting the bus as the marines traded fire with the Covenant infantry. A medic was covering a injured marine's insides.

"Oh God! It hurts! Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Just hang on there soldier everything is going to be okay just keep looking at me your. I need someone to help me here!"

Me of the marines hurried over to the medic.

The medic gesture toward the injured marine, "I need you to keep pressuring the wound while I try to ease his pain!"

"Oh God please make it stop!" the injured man screamed.

Few minutes went by, the medic gave the last of his painkillers and wore off quicker than expected.

"Fuck, I'm out of painkillers!"

"What happened to the biofoam?!" A marine questioned.

"It got fucked up by those little bastards!" The medic looks around for any medical station. Lucky he did find it, but it was across the street. "There's one across the street, we need to get it!"

"Are you fucking crazy! (Plasma explosion) that's suicide!"

A sergeant next to Daniel, who was shooting his sniper rifle, tugged his shoulder, "Hey you!"

Daniel leaned his back against the bus and looked at the sergeant.

"I need you to get that biofoam from that medical station across the street!"(plasma explosion)

Daniel responded, "The kid can hold on a little longer, reinforcements will be here."

"The reinforcements won't get here in time! We are on our own god dammit! The kid will die if we don't get the fucking biofoam!"

Daniel looked at the dying man, who was screaming and crying, "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

Daniel gave in, "Fuck it, cover me!"

"Covering fire!" The marines opened up on the infantry ahead while Daniel ran as fast as he could to the medical station. Plasma nearly missing him and almost did if it wasn't for the cars giving him cover. Once he got there, he tried opening the case to the biofoam, but was jammed. He started beating the case, "Come. On. You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit!" The case was dented, but didn't open. "Come On!" He gave one final punch and it finally opened. He took the biofoam and ran back behind the bus. He gave it to the medic and the medic performed the task and the injured man stop screaming.

"We need to get the kid to a safer location!" Daniel suggested.

The sergeant commented, "Where?! Well get mowed down as soon as we all move out of cover!"

Daniel looked around and pointed behind the group. "There! In that store behind us! Fifteen meters from here!"

The sergeant quickly decided, "Alright everybody! Fall back to that store, double time!" As the medic picked up the injured man, the man asked in fear, "I'm going to be okay, right?"

"You're going to be fine kid just hang on a bit longer!"

The sergeant then gave the order, "Alright let's move, move, move!"

Everyone sprinted towards the store, and as if luck was on their side, a wraith shot landed in the spot they were previously at and the bus exploded.

"Shit, wraith!"

Out of the smoke emerged a wraith and several gent squads. The wraith turret began firing at the marines. A plasma round hit the medic in the back and fell down dead. The injured man fell and rolled in pain. Daniel instantly turned around to get the injured man.

"Soldier, what the tuck are you doing?!" The sergeant yelled.

"Trying to save a life!" Daniel shot an elite, who was about to finish off the injured man, in the head which instantly killed the creature. He then quickly swept the injured man from the ground and hurried back to the store while plasma did was honed on him. Daniel covered the man as he jumped through the window of the store, shattering the glass.

"God dammit soldier, they almost got you."

"Well it was worth it."

A marine shouted from behind the store, "There's an exit back here we can take!"

Everyone ran through the exit which led to an alleyway. One marine closed the door and three others pushed a giant trash bin to block the door from opening.

The marines felt relieved for a moment until the injured man began to cough up blood.

Daniel's eyes widened, "Nonononono, don't do this to me kid we're going to get you out of here you hear me? We're going to get you home!"

The injured man didn't hear Daniel's plea and kept repeating, "Don't let me die Mama, I don't want to die Mama."

Daniel took off his ODST helmet and pumped the injured man's chest, "He's hallucinating! Where's the damn medic!?"

"He died man!"

"Fuck! We gotta help him!" Daniel tried to help the poor marine as the minutes flew by. The dead marine's final words were, "I'm sorry Mama."

Daniel kneeled by the dead body and looked at his bloody hands, which were shaking. Everyone heard a gun load and turned around to see a young marine, around eighteen at most, kneel with his eyes wide, tears streaming down from them, and a magnum pointed at his head.

Time seemed to slow as the others tried to stop him. The time ticked and tocked as the young marine slowly pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Morning, outside the dream state**

Daniel instantly sat up, sweat pouring down rapidly, and heavily breathed. He tried to comprehend what had just happened, but was interrupted by the blaring of the alarm clock, which Daniel quickly smashed out of instinct. He brought his legs out of the bed and sat there for a few minutes, looking at the sunrise. 'I guess it's time for the initiation' he thought.

* * *

 **In the auditorium, Team RWBY POV**

All the students, ranged from first to fourth year classes, sat in their seats. First years st the front to the fourth years being at the back. Everyone was consulting with on another, wondering why they were called here.

"What do you think this is about Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly have no clue, could be another announcement about the Vytal festival" Yang responded seeming unimpressed.

"Learning about the Vyral festival is important! What if they are changing the rules this year to make the fighting more challenging?" Weiss said.

Blake was suspicious, "I don't think they would give any announcements about that this early in the year. Something is happening, and it's not what we expect."

"I'm sure you're just paranoid Blake, nothing interesting is going to happen" Yang responded.

As soon as she made that statement, Glynda walked in stage, "I am sure you all are wondering why we called you here. We are here to see the performance of a new teacher that will be attending here today and today is his initiation."

Yang then contradicted herself, "This is going to be interesting."

"This giant screen behind me will display the initiation, of you cannot see the screen, you may use your scrolls to watch it."

People from the back began to pull out their scrolls to watch. Ruby began jumping up and down on her seat, "Iwobderwhitgeteachetwillbelikewhatkindofwrapondieshehave?what'shissemblancelike?actuallywhatkindofcombatclithesdoesheuse?"

"Ruby! Please stay seated and watch the screen!" Weiss demanded.

"Chill out ice queen" Yang joked.

"Why you-" Weiss didn't get to finish what she was going to say because the light dimmed and the screen was on.

The camera showed emerald forest from the cliff where every student will begin from. The scene from the forest wasn't what made Ruby and Yang's eyes open wide in shock. What did was the person going through the initiation.

"Who is that?" Weiss asked.

"It's him" Ruby muttered in shock.

"What was that Ruby?" Weiss said.

"They're back Ruby" Yang said aloud.

It was Blake's turn to ask, "Who is the person Yang?"

Yang turned to her, "I've met him before years ago, he is part of a group that go by the name-"

"Fireteam Hellfire" Ruby finished, "but where is everyone else?"

* * *

 **Cliffs of Emerald Forest**

Daniel stood on the launch platform with Ozpin beside him. Daniel had his battle rifle, rocket launcher, and smgs and his mags along with his machete.

"Are you ready Mr. Daniel?" Ozpin asked.

Daniel got in position, "ODSTs are always ready to drop deep into hell professor."

"That's the enthusiasm I was looking for from a person like you."

"Wait what-" was all Daniel could say before he was launched into the forest to fetch an "artifact".

Ozpin watch Daniel fall as he stood by the edge of the cliff, smiling and taking a sip from his coffee, "This is going to be an interesting year. An ODST he says? I wonder what that is. Better remember that for our next meeting."

Daniel did not expect the sudden launch, and he did not appreciate it, but he knew what his objectives were:

Retrieve the artifact and return.

Kill anything that gets in his way.

Show no mercy to anything.

His instincts from military training kicked in and he slowed his decent. He unsheathed his machete and readied it. Once his machete made contact with the dude of a tree, he slid down and landed without a scratch.

'Another happy landing' Daniel thought. He swapped his melee with his battle rifle and began his journey to the waypoint he marked while making the fall.

'Just a kilometer away, good.'

Daniel ran toward the marked location. About a quarter way through, he stumbled upon a beowolf pack in an open field. They noticed him and charged. Daniel quickly shot as he walked back to leave space between his rifle and the enemy. The titanium rounds easily pierced through the wolves' armor and went out the other end. They began to drop in a large amount.

"Is that all you got?!" Daniel roared.

A giant scorpion and then appeared from the trees.

"Why do I have bad luck?" He deadpanned.

The scorpion charged at Daniel and struck first with its tail.

Daniel rolled to the side to avoid from being crushed and used his machete to try and chop off the tail, which got stuck for the second time. "Goddammit!" He was then smacked away by the scorpion's pincer and his back hit against a tree.

Daniel shook it off and got back up. 'Ok note to self, always dodge the pincers' he thought. He whipped out both smgs and charged at the scorpion, who was roaring in pain from the injury on the tail. The creature saw Daniel run at it and flung its tail at him, but missed entirely and the tail was stuck it the ground. It swung its pincers and Daniel slid under both of them.

Daniel hopped onto the scorpion, aimed his smgs at the head, and went guns blazing. The bullets were punching through the scorpion's thick armor plating so fast that the bullets began to go to the bottom of the head and a massive hole was made from the top.

Daniel heavily breathed. It was over, for now. 'AndI thought it was going to be the end of me this time' he thought.

He got off the dead animal and resumed his journey for a short bit. A giant snake then came out of nowhere and tried to land a direct strike at Daniel.

Daniel groaned as he pulled out his launcher, "I don't have fucking time for this!" He fires and the rocket instantly blew up the snake's entire head. He walked up to it, "Are you done now?" And resumed his journey.

His entire time was run, kill all hostiles in the area, keep moving. As he killed the last beowolf, he was already at the location. "Time does fly when your life is in danger" he commented.

He gave a good look at the structure that had the artifact. "Looks like it was built around this world's Medieval period. He walked up the edifice and saw that the "artifact" was not an artifact. 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"I put my life in danger JUST to get A FUCKING CHESS PIECE?!" And stomped his way to the king piece, grabbed it from the small stone pillar, and smashed the small pillar with his bare hands. He raised up the piece, "This better be worth it Ozpin, you hear me?!"

In the distance, instead of being angry from Daniel's disrespect, he chuckled at how stupid Daniel looked when yelling at the air.

Daniel stuffed the chess piece in his side pocket and returned to Beacon.

* * *

 **In the auditorium**

Every student was amazed of how this new teacher was very accurate and never missed a single shot with his weapons, but some, like Blake, were skeptical because his shots were on point, too accurate. More accurate than the teachers themselves. Ruby, however, was filled with excitement, "DanielisgoingtobeourteachercanyoubelievethisYangheisgoingtoteachushiswaysthisisgoungtobesoexciting!minusthebadwordsheusesbutstillexcirubg!"

Glynda came back on stage, "This marks the end of the initiation, the rest of the day is yours, dismissed."

'There is something that this teacher is hiding from us' Blake thought, 'and I need to find out what it is he is hiding.'

"Blake!" Yang called out, "Are you coming?"

Blake snapped out of her trance, "Oh, uh yes I'm coming."

* * *

 **In Daniel's room**

Daniel dropped his mags on the table and counted how much he had left.

"Three mags of my sub machine guns, two for my rifle, and one rocket. That's fucking great, spent two months worth of ammo for the stupid initiation. I need to find an alternative. And I still need clothes (sighs) just great."

He did the same things as he did yesterday when he first got here and later on his bed. 'Tomorrow is the first day of being a teacher, I hope the kids don't give me hard time like I did to my drill instructor.' He smiled a bit and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Above the planet Remnant**

A slip space portal opened revealing one giant dark blue ship along with dozens of others with varying sizes. In the control room of of the capital ship sat a hairy beast with golden plated armor, showing that he was the captain of the ship. He brushed his short hairy goatee. On his sides were massive creatures wielding a weapons that looked similar to a giant hammer. Both wore obsidian black armor with blood red outlining the edges and spikes on the shoulder piece and their mouths not covered by their helmets, exposing their razor sharp teeth to instill fear into their enemies.

The captain looked at the planet with his pearl white eyes and growled. "I smell the humans' presence here." The creature said it a deep, soar voice. He stood up from his chair and walked down, "For years, we defied the Covenant, and held our borders from the Banished. For years, we scavenged worlds to replenish our fleets from the devastating Flood invasion. For YEARS we looked for a new place to call home and begin for dominance once again. Look at how we are rewarded my brothers for our patience! This very planet will be our foundation to a glorious empire!" He turned around, "Today brothers the Shadow Legion begins their dominion with this planet!"

The captain's brethren roared their battle cry for they knew they will become a feared faction they used to be. The captain spoke again, "And fear not my Jiralhanae brothers, we will not fail again." He then looked back at the planet, "And I will make sure of that."


End file.
